Harry au pays des vampires
by Clemence Mercy
Summary: Harry Potter renaît à Forks, sans magie il devra faire face a de nouveaux ennemis et se faire de nouveaux alliés. Rated M au cas où et couple homosexuel.
1. Chapter 1 reborn

Résumé : Harry Potter renaît à Forks, sans magie il devra faire face a de nouveaux ennemis et se faire de nouveaux alliés.

* * *

Personnages :

Harry Tadi Wolf

Tala Wolf = mère d'Harry

Henry Wolf = père d'Harry

Alex compagnon de chambre d'Harry

* * *

CHAPITRE 0

* * *

Il fallait bien que ça arrive après de nombreux combats il devait bien s'avouer vaincu. Aujourd'hui il n'avait plus la force de se battre, il voulait rejoindre ses amis, sa femme et ses enfants. Oui, il allait reposer les armes, le temps l'avait vaincu et il laissait ce monde à une nouvelle lumière qui affrontera le mal. Il avait confiance en l'avenir. Vaincu il ferma les yeux se sentant enfin en paix et prêt à partir.

C'était étrange mais le paradis ne ressemblait absolument pas à ce qu'il aurait cru, il se sentait flotter et les années passaient. Inlassablement, sans qu'il n'explique ce phénomène, il passait devant une maison ronde comme un tipis. Le soleil se reflétait tous les jours et toutes les nuits contre la surface aquatique, les vagues frappaient toujours avec force contre le sable. Peut-être qu'il fallait en passer par là avant d'aller au paradis ou peut-être qu'il avait été oublié... Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand soudain un fil s'attacha à son auriculaire. Celui-ci était doré et commençait a le tirer vers la maison ronde. Il se laissa faire, curieux, c'était la première interaction qu'il avait depuis quelques années. Il s'approcha ainsi d'une femme ou plutôt d'un ventre rond et sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, il fut engloutit.

Quelques semaines plus tard lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il n'avait plus le même nom, plus la même apparence, plus la même famille et il venait de naître depuis quelques heures. Il s'était réincarné à quelques kilomètre de Forks.

Treize année plus tard...

Une femme sorti d'une maison complètement ronde et regarda autour d'elle. Ses longs cheveux noirs s'entremêlaient dans les doigts du vent, sa peau dorée luisait au soleil. Elle scruta un moment la plage et aperçu une forme.

-Harry ! Il est temps de rentrer ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle n'entendit pas la réponse et retourna à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle mis la table et servit le repas, ses pieds touchaient la terre chaude. Le seul endroit couvert par du béton puis du carrelage était la cuisine. Par tout ailleurs la terre exhibait sa couleur. Les meubles trônaient fièrement dans la maison ronde. À deux endroits au fond de la pièce principale se trouvait des tentures qui la séparait des hamacs. Son fils Harry avait insisté pour avoir très tôt sa chambre à lui. La porte calqua et Harry, sa pierre précieuse arriva. Il avait comme elle les cheveux noirs et la peau doré mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là. Alors qu'elle avait les yeux noirs, lui les avait bleu clair. De plus il était bien plus musclé qu'elle. Elle n'avait jamais compris d'où venait son sentiment de vulnérabilité et de peur constante mais après que son fil ait pris des cours de boxes, il allait mieux. Il avait aussi un nez bien plus fin qu'elle. Le sien n'était pas vraiment petit mais celui de son fils était aussi mignon que celui de son père. En repensant à lui elle rosit légèrement se souvenant du surnom qu'il lui donnait : sa Cléopâtre.

-On mange quoi ? Demanda Harry, regardant dans son assiette, une masse informe s'y dessinant, c'était vraiment moins bon qu'à Poudlard.

-Des légumes comme d'habitude, lui répondit sa mère

Harry commença a manger en regardant sa mère. Celle-ci était fatigué, il voyait clairement les valises sous les yeux de sa mère.

-Papa a envoyé des nouvelles ?

-Non pas encore mais j'ai reçu ce matin un virement, lui répondit-elle calmement

-Il exagère, il sait que l'on se fait du soucis pour lui et on a même pas de nouvelles... continua Harry anxieux

-Il fait parti de l'armé maritime... il n'a pas le temps pour ce genre de choses et parfois pas le droit, tu sais il a des missions spéciales, déclara Tala doucement. Et l'école comment ça se passe ? Je ne te vois maintenant que le week end depuis que tu es en internat. Tu me manques...

-A non ! S'exclama-t-il énervé, tu ne vas pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis ! J'avais la chance de pouvoir aller dans une école prestigieuse à Seattle, je n'allais pas rester à la réserve, tu sais comment ils me traitaient à l'intérieur...

-Mais ça reste ta famille Harry... Les membres de la réserve ne me traite plus comme l'une des leurs mais toi tu restes un de leur membre.

-Tout ça a cause de papa... souffla-t-il

-Non c'était ma décision de vivre avec lui, j'étais déjà fiancé et j'ai tout abandonné pour lui. Mais toi tu as encore une place au sein de la tribu, expliqua sa mère pleine d'espoir

-Ouais, c'est ça, tu sais bien qu'ils ne veulent pas de moi, c'est très claire et moi je n'ai pas besoin d'eux. Je suis suffisamment fort pour deux, déclara Harry plein d'amertumes.

Tala ne répondit pas. Elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien mais pour elle les légendes et coutumes de la tribu étaient sacrées et même si son fils n'y croyait pas il était important qu'il sache d'où il venait. Le repas se termina en silence. Harry débarrassa la table et Tala s'installa sur le canapé, examinant les factures, les rentrées d'argents,...

-Je vais dormir, soupira Harry à l'intention de sa mère. Celle-ci remua légèrement la tête et il souleva la tenture séparant sa chambre du reste de la pièce.

Il grimpa dans son hamac.

Il lui semblait encore qu'hier il était Harry Potter, la magie coulant à flot dans son être, il se souvenait encore de son émerveillement en découvrant qu'il était sorcier. Mais aujourd'hui il était Harry et il vivait comme un parfait moldu, entouré d'une famille bienveillante. Le temps était passé et il s'était habitué à sa condition. Pour lui aujourd'hui sa réincarnation était une chance, il vivait une vie dont il était fière, sans mort autour de lui et en ayant a chance d'avoir des parents. Il aimait sincèrement sa mère mais celle-ci était parfois un peu trop traditionaliste, la convaincre d'avoir sa chambre bien que peu isolé avait été un combat difficile. Son père lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait changé pour lui. Comme s'il lui avait demandé... Avant elle était extrêmement rebelle, elle haïssait la tribu. Elle s'était fiancé pour que ses parents lui laisse plus de liberté. Puis elle avait rencontré son père et pour que Harry soit accepté, elle avait du faire beaucoup de sacrifice. Elle était devenu peu à peu très traditionaliste, reproduisant les rites et coutumes. Le fait qu'il aille faire ses études au loin ne lui avait pas du tout plut. Cependant Harry ne voulait pas rester dans ce coin, avec cette identité de fils de paria. Il avait toujours été plus ou moins rejeté par la tribu, les anciens veillant à ce que personne ne s'approche trop de lui. Il avait vite compris qu'aucun avenir n'allait s'ouvrir à lui, ici. Il avait alors chercher à avoir les meilleurs notes, il avait passé tous les examens nécessaires pour rentrer dans une bonne école et pouvoir soutenir sa famille plus tard financièrement. Ce n'était pas en restant près de Forks qu'il allait réussir, surtout avec son caractère. Plus d'une fois il avait du aller à l'hôpital pour une bagarre contre ses « amis » qui traitaient sa mère comme une ordure. Il avait appris au cours de son ancienne vie qu'il valait mieux faire face même si ça équivalait à être un Gryffondor idiot que de fuir. Cependant jamais il n'avait regretté d'être le fils de Tala, elle était douce et lui avait donné un amour infinie. Elle lui avait expliqué chaque usage des différentes plantes de la forêt avec une grande patience, elle lui avait appris comment chasser, nager et tellement d'autres choses. C'était elle qui l'avait emmené à la bibliothèque quand il lui avait expliqué pourquoi il ne pouvait pas jouer avec les autres enfants (ceux ci refusaient). Comme il savait déjà écrire et lire quand les autres enfants babillaient tout juste une phrase complète, il avait pratiquement lu en dix ans l'ensemble de la bibliothèque. Les livres devenant ses amis. Quelque part il était devenu une vrai Hermione.

Son téléphone vibra, Alex son compagnon de chambre et camarade de classe lui demandait encore de l'aide pour ses devoirs. Rapidement il lui répondit se sentant comme Hermione, lorsqu'il lui demandait les réponses. Il se sentait bien dans sa nouvelle école. Là bas tout le monde le respectait plus ou moins. Le fait qu'il soit indien lui portait a préjudice, il n'était pas rare qu'il entende un « tu as appris à te laver dans ta réserve ?" Ou "tu sais te servir d'un téléphone portable ? ». Bref des remarques que seuls de sombres crétins pouvaient faire.

Cependant personne ne s'était frotté à lui trop longtemps en partie parce qu'il avait réussi a mettre K.O le capitaine du club de boxe de l'école. Il n'avait que treize ans mais on disait souvent de lui qu'il était né pour boxer. C'était surtout qu'entre son passé et ses réflexes il était doué pour se battre. De plus il était doué dans les études, il n'était pas premier mais se maintenait dans la moyenne. Alex l'avait immédiatement collé depuis. Lui était Irlandais de base et venait d'une famille très catholique, il était bien accueillit par l'ensemble des collégiens jusqu'à qu'il dise qu'il voulait rester vierge jusqu'au mariage. Évidemment ce genre de propos ne passait généralement pas dans une école qui avait une majorité d'élèves sportifs protestants. Rapidement mis à l'écart par certains, Alex s'était rapproché de lui et ils étaient maintenant des amis proches. Lors des dernières vacances il avait passé quelques jours chez lui. Là-bas il avait eu l'impression qu'une certaine forme de sa magie revenait à lui, mais cela avait duré trop peu de temps pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passe. Depuis Harry s'était remis à la médiation intensive pratiquant tous les jours pendant plusieurs heures. Aujourd'hui il avait encore pratiqué mais rien n'était venu. Il était pourtant sure que ce monde dans lequel il s'était réincarné ne lui avait pas donné la chance de pratiquer de la magie. Mais il espérait toujours pouvoir revoir cette ancienne compagne qui lui avait sauver la vie plus d'une fois. Il essaya de méditer un peu mais bien vite il se fit emporter par le sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2 illness

Résumé : Harry Potter renaît à Forks, sans magie il devra faire face a de nouveaux ennemis et se faire de nouveaux alliés.

* * *

Bonjour,

Alors comme d'hab mon premier chapitre tient pas vraiment la route du coup je l'ai changé un peu. Je me suis dis qu'appeler Harry, Tardi allait peut-être vous gêner lors de la lecture alors j'ai pensé appeler Harry, Harry Tardi, voilà pour Harry Tardi^^

Ensuite quand je dis qu'Alex est un immigré Irlandais, ça veut dire qu'il a ses grands parents qui vivent en Irlande mais lui et sa famille proche (parents) vivent aux USA donc lorsque Harry a passer des vacances chez Alex, il les a passer à Seatle. Le billet pour aller en Irlande est un peu trop chère pour lui.

Seatle où vivent quelques vampires si je me souviens bien ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Par contre attention il y a une scène un peu chaude...

* * *

Merci beaucoup à Oznela et à Ssyela pour leur review !

* * *

Personnages :

Harry Tadi Wolf = Harry Potter

Tala Wolf = mère d'Harry

Henry Wolf = père d'Harry

Alex compagnon de chambre d'Harry

 **Warning ! Ce chapitre est rated M, bah oui fallait bien justifier le M donc il y a une scène plutôt hot. Attention !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2: Illness**

4 ans plus tard, Seatle

Après sa dernière journée de cours Harry rentra dans sa chambre. Dans quelques jours, il devra la rendre et un autre étudiant allait emménager.

« ça va te manquer aussi hein ! déclara Alex souriant nostalgique, il venait de sortir de la douche attenante à leur chambre ne portant qu'un boxer. Ses cheveux bonds d'ordinaire bouclés étaient plaqués contre sa nuque, ses muscles ressortaient ainsi que ses bleus, témoins des derniers coups qu'il s'était pris à la boxe.

Alex avait bien changé depuis quatre ans. Il revoyait encore son visage rougissant quand il parlait de la fille de ses rêves, du mariage et de sa virginité. Cependant à ce moment là Alex n'avait pas encore compris qu'il était irrémédiablement homosexuel. Alex avait longuement pleurer sur l'épaule d'Harry. Il avait pleurer parce que son rêve était foutu, qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre tranquillement, que ses parents allaient le rejeter et enfin parce qu'il ne trouverait jamais personne. Être gay dans un collège sportif était vraiment l'horreur. Alors Harry l'avait naturellement protégé, Alex et son secret contre tout et envers tout. Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment ce cette relation avait pu se développer, il avait vu dans les yeux d'Alex de l'amitié, du soulagement, de la reconnaissance, de l'adoration mais il n'aurait pas pu prédire la suite. Même s'il fallait reconnaître qu'Alex était vraiment bien foutu. Entre le fait que son corps était actuellement pleins de testostérones et qu'il n'y avait pas de menace de mort planant sur sa tête, Alex lui faisait perdre la tête.

-Tu n'as pas idée, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de partir, répondit Harry, refermant a porte d'un coup sec, son regard dévorant son colocataire à moitié nu.

-Tu veux peut-être que je te réconforte ? Demanda Alex plaquant Harry contre la porte. Harry répondit en enlaçant les hanches de son partenaire. Il l'attira dans un baiser charnel et ne le relâcha que quand il sentit une bosse se former contre sa jambe. Alex tremblait tout entier contre lui, les yeux embué par le plaisir. C'était plutôt bien parti pour finir au lit. Alex l'attira en arrière, ses mains fouillant dans ses cheveux coupés courts, ses lèvres se débattant contre les siennes, à la recherche de plus de sensation.

Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois qu'avec Alex ils avaient ce genre de relation, n'allant jamais plus loin que quelques baisers et effeuillages. En effet Alex restait toujours à cheval sur ses principes de virginités et pour l'instant ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient mettre de mots sur cette relation. Cela suffisait bien à Harry. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait mais pour une fois dans sa vie il pouvait agir comme un ado normal. En effet personne n'avait vraiment tenté de le tuer.

Oh des étudiants lui avaient mis des battons dans les roues plusieurs fois, tentant même de l'expulser mais ce n'était rien à coté de ce qu'il avait vécu à Poudlard. Cependant il lui manquait parfois ce petit taux d'adrénaline qui le faisait sentir en vie. Au début la boxe, les championnats suffisaient mais aujourd'hui ça l'ennuyait.

Non ce qu'il lui plaisait c'était Alex se tordant de plaisir, ça c'était sa drogue. Alex arriva sur le lit et Harry le chevaucha. Doucement ses baisers descendirent se posant contre la mâchoire d'Alex, puis sur son cou et finalement sur son torse encore complètement mouillé. Alex gémissant se frottait à lui réclamant plus et plus vite.

Cependant le téléphone d'Harry lui ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il sonna bruyamment les coupants dans leur élan amoureux. Harry le sorti de sa poche et regarda rapidement : Papa. Depuis quand son père l'appelait un vendredi à 16 h ? La réponse était simple, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Son ventre se tordit, la peur vient l'envahir. Que se passait-il ? Il ne pouvait s'agir que de quelque chose de grave. Sans un regard pour Alex il prit l'appel.

« Salut papa, il y a un problème ? Harry sentait sa voix se bloquer dans ses poumons.

-Il faut que tu rentres c'est urgent. Déclara son père d'une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

-J'arrive, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ! Demanda Harry pas rassuré du tout. Sa main se referma dans un poing qui ne demandait qu'à frapper. Pourquoi c'était son père qui appelait, d'habitude c'était sa mère...

-Ta mère, elle va mal... On ne sait pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps elle est dans cet état, je revenais de mission pour trois mois et... un sanglot coupa son père. Harry était complètement dévoré par la peur. Son père pleurait et sa mère... Sa vie de parfait moldu devenait un cauchemar.

-Ok, il coupa la conversation. La rage le prit d'un coup, il voulait être avec sa mère tout de suite avant de tout détruire dans sa chambre.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Alex doucement, passant une main réconfortante dans son dos.

-Ma mère... elle est apparemment très malade, je ne comprends pas, lundi tout allait bien et maintenant ça... répondit Harry en ne cessant de trembler.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Demanda Alex continuant à dessiner des cercles contre son dos.

-Je... Je vais y aller seul, répondit Harry perdu

-Ok, je t'emballe tes affaires avec les miennes et je les garde chez moi ? Proposa Alex inquiet

-Oui, je vais partir avec le minimum. Harry se leva et alla préparer son sac, chassant les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler. Alex se rhabilla rapidement et alluma son ordinateur.

-Je t'ai pris un billet pour Forks, dit Alex, appel moi quand tu es arrivé.

-Merci, répondit Harry son sac sur l'épaule, il l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche et se tourna vers la porte.

-Attends Harry ! Je voulais juste te dire que... Alex hésita regarda Harry, plongea son regard dans ses yeux d'un bleu glacés et murmura, je t'aime.

Harry le regarda et lui sourit puis partit. Alex n'aurait pas sa réponse aujourd'hui. Il se sentait tellement mal, trop mal pour réfléchir aux dernières paroles d'Alex.

* * *

Le trajet lui paru horriblement long. Il n'arrêtait pas de trembler de peur. Il était trop tôt pour que sa mère meurt, ce n'était pas possible, pas dans ce monde. Il avait déjà assez perdu d'être chères dans son autre vie, ça ne pouvait pas continuer. Il ne cessait de prier pour que, lorsqu'il rentre, sa mère aille bien et qu'elle soit rétablie. Elle était pourtant d'une constitution forte, elle n'était jamais vraiment tomber malade. Si elle ne se rétablissait pas... Son père avait l'air complètement bouleversé, il était larmoyant ! Jamais son père n'avait pleurer devant lui ! Harry serra un peu plus fort son téléphone portable, celui-ci lâcha un petit bruit sourd et de petits morceaux de plastiques s'échappèrent de sa main.

« Et merde ! » jura-t-il. Il vérifia que son téléphone soit en état de marche et lâcha un soupir quand il se rendit compte qu'il l'était encore. Il devait se calmer, pour l'instant il ne pouvait rien faire mais c'était tellement éprouvant comme sensation. Une énorme boule au ventre l'empêchait de respirer, de réfléchir. Elle était tellement lourde qu'elle pouvait le tuer a tout moment. Il avait tellement envie de vomir. Les larmes chaudes coulaient librement contre ses joues glacées. Par pitié faite que...

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à Forks, personne ne l'attendait. Il était seul comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis bien longtemps. Son sac sur le dos, il commença à marcher et pris le bus. Lorsqu'il arriva, il du marcher traversant les résidences. Il n'entendit pas les autres le saluer ou l'injurier, il n'entendait que son propre battement de cœur. Il n'y avait que se son hypnotisant qu'il entendait : boum-boum, boum-boum, boum-boum,... lui faisant comprendre que lui était en vie mais sa mère elle, pour combien de temps encore ?

Quand il arriva devant la maison, il hésita a ouvrir la porte. Il avait tellement peur de ce qu'il trouverait de l'autre coté. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ouvrit la porte, les tentures avaient été défaites et de là où il se trouvait, Harry pouvait voir sa mère dans son hamac, ruisselante de transpiration, son père lui tenait la main, ses yeux fous ne cessaient de regarder sa femme sans jamais s'arrêter sur un point particulier. Un médecin était là, appelait visiblement l'hôpital pour qu'ils prennent en charge sa mère. Harry sentit ses jambes trembler, il lâcha son sac et s'avança dans la pénombre. Jamais avant il n'avait trouver cette pièce repoussante, sombre et puante mais aujourd'hui il lui semblait que sa maison n'était devenu que ça... La mort s'était invitée.


	3. Chapter 3 death

Résumé : Harry Potter renaît à Forks, sans magie il devra faire face a de nouveaux ennemis et se faire de nouveaux alliés.

* * *

Bonjour,

Alors ce chapitre n'est pas drôle. Ne le lisez pas si vous êtes en bad, prévoyez une bonne chanson qui saura vous remontez le moral après ( ça c'est si j'ai bien fais mon boulot^^).

Merci de continuer à me lire (si c'est le cas si non j'imagine que vous ne liriez pas ces lignes).

* * *

Merci beaucoup à Oznela et à Ssyela pour leur review !

* * *

Personnages :

Harry Tadi Wolf = Harry Potter

Tala Wolf = mère d'Harry

Henry Wolf = père d'Harry

Alex compagnon de chambre d'Harry

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Death

L'hôpital, l'odeur des antiseptiques, les murs blancs. Sa mère attachée à un lit luttait. Les bips de la machines étaient tous affolés depuis son entrée ici et rien n'avais changé. Est-ce-que ce qu'ils faisaient allait vraiment la sauver ? Trois heures qu'ils étaient ici. Son père assis tenait la main de sa mère. Lui ne cessait d'asperger le visage de sa mère avec le vaporisateur. L'intraveineuse pour arrêter sa fièvre n'avait rien changé. Trois heures que sa mère se débattait. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués contre sa tête. Harry ne faisait qu'appuyer sur le vaporisateur inlassablement comme si tout allait s'arranger. Son corps entier frémissait, la fièvre était si forte. Les draps étaient complètement mouillé et Harry appuyait encore et encore sur le vaporisateur comme si quelque chose allait changé. Comme si son père allait cessé de tenir la main de sa mère comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il allait arrêter de pleurer, comme s'il allait de nouveau sourire. Parce que si son père souriait cela aurait voulu dire que tout allait bien, qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi d'inquiéter. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sa mère n'allait pas se rétablir, sa fièvre ne faisait qu'augmenter et rien ne changeait se fait. Alors Harry appuyait désespérément contre le vaporisateur, encore et encore. Les médecins étaient affolés, ils n'osaient plus nous approcher. Nous étions seuls contre la mort. Le visage de ma mère se tordit soudain, ses yeux virèrent à l'orange. Harry se rua hors de la chambre

« Médecins, quelqu'un ! hurla-t-il à la mort

En un rien de temps un médecin blond arriva, si vite que cela paraissait presque surnaturel. Il rentra dans la chambre. Sa mère se tordit encore plus, de la bave lui coulait du menton ses yeux doré regardaient partout sans rien voir. Son père avait lâché sa main et regardait avec effroi la femme qu'il chérissait. Une nouvelle secousse la prit et ses membres se cassèrent dans un bruit sourd. Ses dents claquèrent et certaines se brisèrent. Une odeur acre se propagea, entre le sang et la pisse, Harry a connaissait sur les champs de bataille jamais encore dans un hôpital. Son père eu un sursaut et essaya de la tenir car les liens ne servaient visiblement à rien, ils étaient rompus. Le docteur ouvrit un tiroir a laide d'une clé pris une seringue et un produit et l'injecta dans sa mère. Mais cela ne changeait rien.

-La morphine ne fait pas effet, conclu le docteur avec effarement.

-Donnez lui en plus murmura son père

-Pardon ? Demanda choqué le médecin

-Donnez lui en plus qu'elle parte sans souffrir. Personne ne peut plus rien pour elle maintenant. Déclara plus fermement son père

Le médecin en dit rien et pris une autre dose de morphine et l'injecta.

-Harry aide moi à la tenir ! S'exclama son père

Harry s'approcha et tient vigoureusement ses pieds. Ceux ci ne semblaient plus humains, les ongles étaient devenus des griffes noirs. Les soubresauts de son corps étaient d'une telle violence que le lit commençait à céder. Harry avait arrêté de regarder sa mère et ne regardait plus que ses mains tenant les pieds de sa maman. Les soubresauts continuèrent encore, le médecin ne s'activait plus à leur coté et il souleva sa tête quand il l'entendit partir. Les soubresauts continuèrent, la fièvre était toujours aussi forte et pourtant sa mère souriait. Sa mâchoire semblait déformé, plus large que d'habitude mais elle souriait. Les larmes coulaient sans retenu contre ses joues rouges mais elle souriait. Mon père aussi souriait. Elle essaya de parler mais ça ressemblait à un gargouillement. Son corps bougeait toujours contre sa volonté se tendant, changeant de forme. Elle voulu de nouveau dire quelque chose, mon père se rapprocha d'elle et me fit signe de faire pareille.

« Je vous aime.

Mon père trembla, pleura et répéta inlassablement « moi aussi ». Harry ne fit rien, sa voie, son esprit étaient bien loin, ses yeux brûlaient tant il pleurait. Jamais il ne se sentit aussi inutile. Il avait envie que tout se finisse et qu'elle meure et en même temps il voulait tellement qu'elle reste en vie. Son cœur se déchirait, il ne se sentait pas à sa place aux cotés de cet homme qui ne cessait de murmurer « moi aussi » mais il devait rester. Il avait envie de vomir, vomir la vie, vomir le bonheur, vomir ses souvenir, vomir la mort et qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui. Il ne voulait pas de ce poids qui ne cessait de s'agrandir d'heure en heure, toujours plus lourd. Il voulait juste que tout se finisse.

Le lit avait céder complètement quand elle arrêta de respirer, les draps étaient réduit en charpies, il y avait beaucoup de sang et personne a part lui et son père n'aurait pu la reconnaître. Les infirmières l'emmenèrent à la morgue. Personne dans cet hôpital n'avait pu répondre à leur question, la date et l'heure du décès avaient été prononcés. Il ne restait plus que l'enterrement pour conclure une vie si courte, si belle.

Harry ne cesserait de se rappeler sa mère, ses mains bienveillante, sa simplicité, son bonheur et le sien, ses moments passés, sa beauté, son sourire chaleureux, leurs engueulades, leurs réconciliations, leurs embrassades, les premiers jours de se vie, sa berceuse, sa voix, ses derniers instants baigné dans les larmes et son incapacité à faire quoi que ce soit. Rien était pareille et tout l'était en même temps. Longtemps le docteur Cullen qui avait évité que sa mère ne parte dans la douleur, leur expliqua que les premiers mois ne seraient pas les plus difficile, le cerveau fabriquait de l'endorphine pour les aider à surmonter cette peine mais que dans six mois il cesserait. Comment était ce possible d'avoir aussi mal et de devoir s'attendre à une peine encore plus grande ? Harry et son père se levait et tous les matins ils mangeaient ensemble, Alex arriva vite. Il le soutenait tant bien que mal. Il ne disait rien car jamais personne ne pouvait vraiment comprendre cette douleur. Chaque deuil est différent et aucun ne se ressemble, les anciens devenant ceux qu'il fallait surmonter à chaque nouvelle mort. Il réussit à rire, il réussit à sourire mais à chaque fois il ne se sentait pas vraiment là. Il était détaché de son corps, voyait les choses mais n'était plus là pour les assumer. Tout se passait comme dans un film, il était seul dans cette sale de cinéma noir, personne ne lui tenait vraiment la main et il voyait sa vie lui échapper, devenir le fardeau qu'elle n'aurait jamais du être.

Ils ne furent que quatre à l'enterrement : Alex, son père lui et le docteur Cullen. Celui-ci avait l'aire de s'en vouloir énormément. Pourquoi ? Alex ne cessait de lui tenir la main, il pleura lui aussi beaucoup.

Alex avait du repartir, il était resté plus d'une semaine. Tous les jours il lui envoyait des sms ou l'appelait. Harry se sentait tellement seul dans sa routine. Son père ne cessait de pleurer malgré les anti dépresseurs. Un soir il lui avait demandé entre deux crises de larmes

-A quoi ça sert de tomber amoureux ? La société te vante ça, tu construit quelque chose avec cette personne et quand elle est morte tout s'effondre. Il ne reste plus que toi. Pourquoi tomber amoureux si ça veut dire que l'on ne peut pas rester ensemble pour toujours, si ça signifie devoir enterré quelqu'un ? Ne tombe jamais amoureux, ça fait trop mal !

Harry ne lui répondit rien, qu'y avait-il à répondre à un homme désespéré ? Plusieurs fois, il crut le retrouver mort, suicidé. Cela ne se produisit jamais.

Et puis rapidement le pourquoi avait été la question. Pourquoi sa mère, pourquoi revivre si c'était pour vivre des choses aussi pénible ? Il se pensait en sécurité après avoir vécu out ça mais non. Plus jamais il ne verrait son sourire, plus jamais elle ne lui tiendrait sa main, plus jamais elle ne le soutiendrait. Il était seul au monde sans son soutient son père avait disparu sous le chagrin.

Les mois passèrent lentement.

 **Juin**

 **Juillet**

 **Août**

Quand il croyait qu'ils allaient de nouveau bien lui et son père, un d'eux chutait dans les bras de la dépression. Harry avait abandonné l'idée de partir faire ses études au loin, il irai au lycée de Forks. Il devait prendre soin de son père. Celui-ci avait eu des congés pour longue maladie, entendre ici pour dépression. Le docteur Cullen les avait beaucoup aidé, quelque chose le titillait a propos de lui mais il n'avait pas le courage et la force de fouiner.

C'est pendant la nuit insaisissable que nous attendons l'aurore et quand elle finit par arriver nous sommes soulagés de la voir enfin, la nuit semble bien courte face à ce soleil. Au moment où Harry cru que ce deuil n'allait jamais finir, il sentit quelque chose affluer dans ses veines. Il se sentait mal mais reconnaissait cette source de pouvoir, ça ressemblait à sa vieille amie, à sa magie. Et puis sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit la fièvre le terrassa. Il resta dans son lit des jours durant, assista sans rien comprendre à la lutte entre Bobby un ancien de la tribu encore ami de la famille et son père, puis entre Cullen et son père. Il lui avait dit alors qu'il épongeait son front :

« Je ne comprends rien, ils me disent que c'est normal et que tu vas te rétablir bientôt, même Mr Cullen est du même avis que Bobby... Mais je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu ailles à l'hôpital alors, je vais les écouter. »

Le docteur Cullen était passé plusieurs fois ainsi que Bobby, prendre le temps de lui parler, de l'aider. Ils restèrent au près de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son métabolisme semblait réagir de façon plus violente quand le docteur Cullen était là.

Alors que son père parti faire les courses, le docteur Cullen le gardait, il hurla. Les fourmis au sol, le vent, la mer, il entendait tout avec une telle précision. Son cerveau se scindait en deux, surchauffait, tellement d'information à retenir en si peu de temps... Il crut devenir fou, son ouïe s'amplifiait, puis se fut son odorat et enfin son corps se transforma. La douleur était inimaginable, ses os semblaient se déformer et se reformer, et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi il grognait contre Carliste. Il voulu s'excusa mais il ne fut que mugir. Il regarda le sol à la recherche de réponses et vit des pattes. Il se recula au loin.

« Doucement Harry, je crois que l'on devrait parler, déclara Carliste en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. Tu t'es transformé en loup. Non tu ne deviens pas fou je vais appeler Bobby pour qu'il t'explique mais avant laisse moi te dire que je suis vraiment désolé pour ta mère et si tu as besoin de moi je serais toujours là. Je peux te comprendre. Vois tu je suis un vampire, de longues canines descendirent et s'appuyèrent contre ses lèvres.

Harry le regarda un instant. Des vampires, des loups garou ? Il ne comprenait pas la seule chose qu'il comprenait c'était que sa magie était revenue, plus sauvage, transformé mais elle était là pour lui elle ne l'abandonnerait pas, plus jamais. Alors il couru, sorti en trombe de la maison, alla dans la foret et profita de ne plus être Harry mais un loup. Il profita du fait de l'avoir retrouvé, il joua, chassa, écouta sa magie et se fit à son instinct. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi libre depuis les derniers événements, jamais il ne se sentit aussi heureux, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi encré dans le moment présent. Aujourd'hui la magie lui fait un don et il allait en profiter.

Oui c'est pendant la nuit insaisissable que nous attendons l'aurore et quand elle finit par arriver nous sommes soulagés de la voir enfin, la nuit semble bien courte face à ce soleil. Cependant souvent nous oublions que le jour s'il signifie protection ne signifie pas toujours paix. C'est lorsque la vie revient qu'elle essaye de nous mettre chaos.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Je me présente, j'aime Harry et j'adore l'univers de Twilight et j'ai décidé d'écrire une fiction un peu "sérieuse" où les vrai coups de bonheur seraient magnifique après de rudes batailles. Je ne voulais pas d'une fiction "bis nounours". Je pense que ça s'explique par la perte récente de mon père. On estime en France qu'il y a un orphelin (de père ou de mère ou des deux) par classe. J'espère que vous n'en faites pas partie et que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux même si ce n'était vraiment pas facile à traiter. Ça n'a pas été facile d'ailleurs de l'écrire.

N'hésitez pas à écrire des reviews pour que je sache mieux ce que vous avez aimé ou non et comment vous avez ressenti ce chapitre. J'aimerai savoir ce que vous espérez sur la suite... Donc n'hésitez pas à écrire !


	4. Chapter 4 explanation

Résumé : Harry Potter renaît à Forks, sans magie il devra faire face a de nouveaux ennemis et se faire de nouveaux alliés.

* * *

Bonjour,

J'ai mis pal de temps à l'écrire et ce chapitre a mis du temps à me plaire j'espère qu'il est plutôt bon ^^

* * *

Merci beaucoup à Oznela, Bisnut, Chapel Lucie, Airmead-chan et à Ssyela pour leur review !

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 Explanation

* * *

Sa magie lui était revenue.

Certes elle était revenue sous une autre forme mais la sentir vibrante dans ses veines était euphorisant. Elle embrassait chaque port de sa peau, elle parcourait chaque millimètre de son corps le rendant invincible, l'électrisant à chaque battement de cœur. Elle caressait l'aire qu'il respirait, elle lui donnait la volonté de se battre, de se lever, de vivre. Elle le soutenait, le poussait, l'encourageait. Harry devait se laisser aller à la vie qu'elle lui donnait. Il slalomait entre les arbres, il roulait dans les feuilles, il courait après un lapin, un papillon, un renard. Il jouait, tantôt bondissant, tantôt grognant, tantôt remuant la queue. Les mètres défilaient sans qu'il ne se sente fatigué, courant toujours plus loin. Il jappait contre le vent, se baissait pour ne pas être vue dans les hautes herbes, la terre l'entourait de son odeur acre, de sa chaleur humide et diffuse. Il n'y avait pas un moment où il pouvait regarder ailleurs, penser à autre chose. Il n'y avait que courir, que jouer, que pourchasser. Il était bien plus fort que sous sa forme humaine, il courait bien plus vite, il se fatiguait moins. Il était indépendant et libre, rien ne pouvait lui résister. Cette sensation était totalement grisante. Le temps filait sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte.

La lune commençait à monter. Malgré le peu de luminosité il voyait très bien, il sentait les insectes s'affairer au tour de lui, il entendait les pétales des violettes non loin de là tomber. Il commença à se sentir fatigué et voulu se rouler en boule pour dormir quand il se rappela de sa famille, de son père. Il avait déjà perdu sa femme, il ne pouvait pas perdre son fils. Alors il galopa suivant son odeur pour retrouver celle de sa maison.

Alors qu'il arriva devant sa maison celle-ci lui paru plus petite. Elle était ronde et émettait chaleur et lumière. N'importe qui aurait pu l'apercevoir de loin, même ceux ayant les plus viles intentions à son égard, pourtant elle n'avait aucune protection. Elle était fragile comme ce qui l'abritait en ce moment. Il ne voulait pas changer de forme mais son père risquait de faire une attaque en voyant un loup. Il se concentra sur sa magie et la réduisit pour lui donner la forme qu'il voulait à partir de son centre. Rapidement et sans douleur il se transforma. Nu, il marcha sur le sable puis sur la terre et rentra dans la maison, la lune l'éclairant faiblement.

Avant de rentrer il se concentra sur ce qu'il entendait à l'intérieur de la maison mais rien ne lui parvenait alors que dans sa forme de loup il aurait pu entendre sans problème.

Dans la maison, son père tournait en rond, un café dans la main. La première chose qu'il remarqua était les yeux rouges de son père. Comment avait il pu faire ça ? Partir sans rien dire à son père était terriblement irresponsable car si lui se sentait mieux, son père allait terriblement mal. Il se devait d'être là pour son père, il devait l'aider, le supporter. Son père le remarqua, son regard s'illumina brièvement sous un voile de tristesse.

« Harry ! Soupira son père en le prenant dans les bras, mais où étais-tu ces dernières heures ? Le docteur Cullen m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter mais... tu étais si malade...comme... ta mère.

Oui Harry avait été malade, extrêmement malade. Il avait été aussi malade que sa mère. Son poing se referma et il s'obligea à sourire à son père. Il pris la tasse de son père et jeta le café par terre où une mauvaise herbe poussait.

« Tu n'as plus besoin de ça. Tout va bien et tu devrais te coucher. Je vais te préparer une tisane. déclara Harry gentiment.

-Ok je te laisse t'en occuper, je vais me coucher, déclara son père fatigué.

Harry hocha la tête puis fit bouillir l'eau dans une casserole, il attendit qu'elle porte à ébullition puis jeta les herbes dedans. Qu'avait voulu dire Carlisle tout à l'heure ? Il arrêta le feu et remua légèrement les feuilles. Carlisle n'était pas surpris de sa transformation et lui avait dit qu'il était lui même un vampire... L'eau pris une teinte marron. Il versa l'eau chaude dans une théière en gardant le filtre bien en place. Comment se faisait il que Carlisle ait voulu appeler Bobby ? Il était aussi au courant ? Il referma la théière et attendit. Et enfin pourquoi Carlisle s'était il excusé pour sa mère ? Harry sorti une tasse et versa le thé dedans. Il amena la tasse à son père en faisant bien attention à ne pas se brûler. Il était certain que la maladie et la mort de sa mère et sa transformation en loup étaient reliés d'une certaine façon et que Cullen ou Bobby détenaient la réponse.

La nuit fut longue, l'inquiétude, le questionnement et la peur le torturaient. Il ne cessait de voir sa mère lui demander comment il avait pu la tuer pour retrouver sa magie. Puis son père apparaissait et lui disait qu'il ne méritait pas de famille, qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il soit orphelin. Enfin Hermione et Ron lui demandaient de mettre fin à ses jours pour venir avec eux jouer à « Harry sera toujours un orphelin ». La fatigue lui faisait confondre ses vies et Carlisle devenait Malefoy, Bobby Voldemort, Sirius son père... La constante était la mort.

Lorsque le soleil le trouva, il fut soulager que la nuit se termine. Il se leva, ne vit pas son père mais l'entendit ronfler, ce qui n'était pas nouveau. Il écrivit un petit mot pour lui dire qu'il rentrait ce midi et alla à la Réserve. Comme d'habitude les habitants le dévisageaient mais ils ne disaient plus rien, sa mère venait de mourir ils n'allaient pas l'accabler.

Harry s'arrêta devant l'une des cabane et sonna. Un homme d'âge mure, l'œil vif et les jambes un peu folles sorti et lui fit signe de rentrer.

-Je t'attendais. Le docteur Cullen m'a dit que tu allais venir. Assis toi, lui dit Bobby d'un ton bourru en lui désignant un chaise.

Harry s'assit et patienta que l'homme en fasse de même.

-Pas besoin de tourner autour du pot avec toi. Je te connais assez. Tu es un loup garou en quelque sorte. La légende, tu la connais, notre peuple descend des loups. Lorsque des vampires apparaissent comme les Cullen nous nous transformons. Pour l'instant tu es le premier, mais il se pourrait que d'autres le fassent.

-Je vois... déclara Harry fatigué, c'était pour ça que ma mère voulait absolument que je reste près de la meute ?

-Oui je suppose, mais il y a une autre raison... le gêne se transmet toujours mais si la personne n'a pas de meute alors il est possible que la transformation rate, mais c'est très rare. C'est pour ça que peu d'entre nous partent de la réserve, répondit Bobby gêné.

-ça à un rapport avec la mort de ma mère ? Demanda Harry soudainement très mal à l'aise. En parler le bouleversait toujours et il sentit une boule monter dans sa gorge.

-Ta mère est morte parce qu'elle a renié la réserve. Je regrette que ça se soit passé comme ça mais c'était sa décision et personne ne pouvait revenir dessus même pas elle.

-Ma mère a été renié de la réserve, elle n'a pas eu le choix ! Répliqua Harry, les premières larmes coulant de ses yeux.

-Elle avait le choix entre un homme ou la meute. Aujourd'hui on ne fait plus ça. Dans une autre réserve cela n'aurait pas eu d'importance mais pas dans celle-ci. Ton gène s'est réveillé aujourd'hui au contact des vampires comme celui de ta mère. Cependant ce gène peut-être mortelle pour une femme et encore plus pour une personne qui a été renié de la réserve. Il y avait cependant moyen de ne pas réveiller ce gène. Il aurait fallu pour cela que ta mère déménage.

\- Mais avec quel argent ? Demanda Harry la voix entrecoupé de sanglot. Un mal de tête commençait à l'atteindre et sa boule au ventre était de nouveau présente.

-Notre peuple a conclu un pacte avec des vampires, continua Bobby imperturbable. Ceux-ci ont le droit de séjourner dans la ville et en échange ils n'agressent personne. Cependant quand ceux-ci sont présents le gène s'active au bout de quelques temps. Cela fait déjà un moment que les Cullen sont là et ta mère savait qu'il y avait un risque...

-MAIS AVEC QUEL ARGENT ? Merde ! Elle est morte parce qu'elle est pauvre ? Ragea Harry, ses poings fermés, ses yeux brûlaient, sa vue se tordait.

-Enfin, ton père gagne bien sa vie vous aviez assez d'argent pour déménager et vivre ailleurs. Tu es assez intelligent pour faire le calcule, répliqua Bobby acerbe.

-Mais qu'avez vous imaginez ? Demanda Harry, complètement incrédule. Nous n'avons jamais été riche, mes études je ne le dois qu'à des bourses, mon père gagne juste assez pour nous faire vivre. Déménager aurait été possible si nous avions pu emprunter, mais ma mère étant indienne tu sais parfaitement le sort que l'on nous réserve... Et puis maman aimait cet endroit malgré la réserve et ses stupides habitants.

-Je... Nous ne savions pas... Nous pensions que c'était un choix... balbutia Bobby

-Un choix... Vous n'avez jamais chercher à la connaître... Elle se considérait comme ta sœur et vous l'avez tué, accusa Harry.

-Si tu cherches un coupable, va trouver la famille Cullen ! Ce sont eux les monstres, ce sont eux qui ont activé le gêne ! Il n'aurait jamais du avoir de pacte mené avec eux ! S'énerva Bobby. Ce sont eux qui ont pris ta mère...

-Je n'écouterais pas une connerie de plus de ta part. Répondit Harry

-Oh mais tu n'as pas le choix. Maintenant tu es un loup et tu appartiens à la meute, déclara Bobby convaincu.

-Je n'appartiens à personne et certainement pas à la réserve, quand à la meute... nous verrons bien...Répliqua Harry calmement, un sourire aux lèvres, il se leva claqua la pore, sécha ses larmes et parti.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review


	5. Chapter 5 vampires

Résumé : Harry Potter renaît à Forks, sans magie il devra faire face a de nouveaux ennemis et se faire de nouveaux alliés.

* * *

Bonjour,

Malade au fond de ma vie et de mon lit ^^

* * *

Merci beaucoup aux reviews !

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 Vampires

* * *

Harry parti de la réserve. Maintenant qu'il avait déclaré la guerre aux anciens il se demandait quelle allait être sa prochaine action. En premier lieu les Cullen étaient-ils réellement responsable de la mort de sa mère comme le prétendait Bobby ? Avaient-ils réellement éveiller ces « gènes » ? Était-elle réellement morte de sa transformation ?

Quand Harry repensait aux derniers instants de sa mère il ne pouvait pas en douter. La forme que ses membres étaient bien celle d'un animal, un loup possiblement. La fièvre ressemblait à celle que Harry avait éprouvé. Les événements coïncidaient. Le fait que le gène se réveille au contacte des vampires était une bonne explication, le fait que sa mère n'y est pas survécu dû à sa condition de femme en dehors de la réserve aussi. Et surtout il n'aurait pas vu pourquoi Billy lui aurait menti à se propos sachant que cette hypothèse l'incriminerait. Mais est-ce que les Cullens étaient au courant du fait qu'ils risquaient de tuer sa mère en venant à Forks ?Avaient-ils réveillé le gène exprès ? Ou est-ce-que Billy voulait se servir de la mort de sa mère comme prétexte pour que Harry en veille aux Cullen ? Harry manquait d'information et il détestait être en dehors de la confidence depuis Poudlard. Poudlard ? C'était quoi déjà ? Ses anciens souvenirs commençaient à devenir flous.

Après un repas mort comme jamais son téléphone vibra. Alex lui demandait s'il pouvait passer les prochains jours chez lui. Harry hésita à lui répondre car s'il venait il aurait moins de marge de manœuvre mais Alex lui manquait et leur discussion lui manquait. Il invita donc Alex à venir en espérant se débarrasser un peu de cette ambiance pourri à la maison.

Ce fut quelques heures plus tard qu'il se dirigea vers la maison des Cullen. Il avait obtenu l'autorisation de son père et apportait avec lui un énorme bouquet de fleurs pour les remercier de l'avoir « soigné ». A quelques mètres de la maison une odeur affreuse le surpris. Il hésita à avancer. Y avait-il seulement une personne dans la maison ? Il hésita à se transformer en loup. Il expira longtemps et se concentra à sentir sa magie. Une fois cela fait il essaya de la diriger vers ses oreilles et de débloquer quelque chose... Rien ne se passait alors il réessaya. Toujours rien puis il entendit des murmures dans la maison. Il toucha ses oreille et les sentit comme d'habitude. Cependant lorsqu'il remonta sa main il sentit quelque chose de duveteux dans ses cheveux. Il sorti son téléphone portable et vit deux oreilles de loup au dessus de sa tête. Bien il ressemblait à un de ses personnage tout droit sorti d'un manga d'Alex... Super !

« Qui est ce ? C'est le garçon dont tu nous as parler ? Demandait une voix féminine

-Oui c'est lui... répliqua Carlisle

-Oh franchement il pue ! S'exclama une autre voix féminine plus cassante que la première

-Tu crois qu'il nous entends ? Demanda une personne ayant une voix extrêmement mélodieuse.

-Oui vu ses pensées. Déclara une voix masculine assez sobre.

Comment ça vu ses pensées se demanda Harry ? Qu'avait-il fait encore ? Harry ne comprenait plus rien.

-Rentre Harry, dit Clarisle

Harry hésita. Et s'il se jetait dans la gueule du loup ? Son instinct lui criait de se changer en loup, de grogner et hérisser son poil. Il voulait partir et échapper à cette présence puante mais en même temps il devait avoir ses réponses. Il décida de rentrer dans la maison mais avant cela il devait faire disparaître ses oreilles. Il essaya une fois, puis une deuxièmes... impossible. Il s'énerva, s'agaça, eu peur puis renonça... Il espérait sincèrement que celles-ci finiraient par partir et avait assez peur de rester coincer sous cette forme.

-Bon il vient la boule de poile ? Demanda la même voix féminine cassante

Il inspira et toqua à la porte. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de s'échapper au plus vite mais la porte s'ouvrit.

Harry ne savait pas exactement à quoi il s'attendait mais ce n'était certainement pas à ça. Il imaginait peut-être que des vampires au teint gris, les yeux rouges assoiffés de sang, des canines longues qui tiendraient leur dernier repas dans une pièce ou s'entassaient les cadavres. L'image cependant était celle d'une famille parfaite et il ne savait vraiment pas s'il pouvait trouver cela rassurant. Son instinct lui recommandait de fuir la queue entre les jambes. Il rechercha du regard une hache ou une scie sauteuse... Ce qui semblait être la mère de famille lui tenait la porte, un sourire bienveillant fixé aux lèvres. Derrière Carlisle l'attendait la main tendu et cinq autres vampires se tenaient dans le salon. L'une les cheveux d'or était d'une beauté froide à coupé le souffle et elle ne tenait pas de matraque. Cependant sa beauté était quelque peu gâché par sa figure grimaçant et sa main se tenant contre son nez. Elle était enlacée par un grand costaux châtain qui enfouissait son nez dans ses cheveux. Harry remarqua ses muscles... Quel bruit ferait ses os contre ses mains le pressant. Un autre jeune homme blond lui était si pâle que Harry était certain de lui avoir causé un malaise. Il se raccrochait à une brune qui semblait inquiète pour lui. Il ne semblait pas une menace mais c'est ce qui inquiéta le plus Harry. De plus la brune avait un sourire qui lui semblait extrêmement malsain. Pas de doute elle devait caché une tronçonneuse. Enfin un brun se tenait au mur et ne semblait pas savoir choisir entre un air dégoutté ou dépité. Harry rentra dans la maison. Il se laissa à une embrassade à « Renée Esmé, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, toute mes condoléances » puis à une poignée de main vive avec Carlisle dont il entendit distinctement les os se serrer, fichus oreilles de loup, fichus vampires qui ne ressemblaient pas à des vampires et qui le mettaient mal à l'aise.

-Bien viens-là que je te présente à ma famille, s'exclama Carlisle en l'amenant dans la salon. Voici Rosalie et Esmet dit il en lui présentant la bonde et le brun, ici Jasper et Alice (le blond et la brune) et enfin Edward.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas te manger petit loup, rajouta Edward.

-Mais comment ? Demanda Harry surpris. Harry espéra de tout cœur qu'il ne pouvait pas lire les pensés. Si c'était le cas il était cuit. C'était sa plus grande peur... Comment faire pour aller au toilette s'il était dans les parages et qu'il entende ses pensés ?

Edward souffla d'un air hautin. Évidemment il n'allait pas lui rendre les choses faciles. Bon il suffisait qu'il dresse ses pensée.

Alors c'est l'histoire d'un pingouin qui respirait par les fesses jusqu'au jour où il s'assit. Edward eu une ombre de sourire

Sure que ce pète-plus-haut-que-son-culs était télépathe.

-Enfin Harry, j'imagine que tu avais des questions et que c'est pour cela que tu es venu. Demanda Carlisle

-Oui tout à fait, je voulais savoir les informations que vous détenez concernant la mort de ma mère, demanda Harry.

-Bien, nous sommes arrivé ici il y a un an. Cependant nous étions déjà venu ici à plusieurs reprises durant les siècles passés. Avec les quilleutes ou les hommes loups nous avons conclue un pacte. Étant donné que nous sommes des végétarien, c'est à dire que nous nous nourrissons seulement d'animaux et non pas d'humains, les hommes loups ont toléré notre présence au sein de Forks. Bien évidemment si un jour nous faisons du mal à un être humain nous devrons nous en aller. Selon ta décision nous partirons.

-Mais pourquoi Forks ? Demanda Harry surpris

-Tout simplement parce qu'il pleut pratiquement tous les jours. Nous brillons au soleil, avons de longues canines, ne pouvons pas manger de la nourriture humaine et parfois développons des dons.

-Quelles sortes de dons ?

-Télékinésie, télépathie, moi je suis résistant au sang d'humain, Alice voit l'avenir, Jasper ressent les émotions, Rosalie est particulièrement belle, Emmet a autant de force qu'un nouveau né, l'état d'un vampire tout juste mordu et Edward lit dans les pensées.

Et merde pensa Harry.

-Et vous n'êtes pas les seules vampires j'imagine. Y a-t-il une sorte de hiérarchie ? Demanda Harry curieux.

-Effectivement, les vampires ne doivent pas révéler leur identité. Une communauté avec les plus vieux d'entre nous surveille à ce que cela reste un secret. Une chasse au vampire serait une catastrophe.

-La réserve m'a dit que vous étiez responsable de la mort de ma mère...

Rosalie montra ses dents en une attitude défensive ainsi qu'Emmet. Jasper les regarda et sembla les calmer, sa compagne le dévisagea et Carlisle semblait être anéanti

-Mais je voudrais savoir votre point de vue, continua Harry.

-Ta mère nous ne l'avions jamais vu avant qu'elle ne meure, mais il est possible que simplement être dans les parages l'ait atteinte. Nous faisons attention à ne pas nous rapprocher des gens faisons parti de près ou de loin à la meute. Nous ne pensions pas qu'elle se transformerai, ni même qu'elle en mourrait. Nous pensions que s'il n'y avait pas de femme parmi les loups garous c'était parce qu'elles se sentaient protégés par les hommes et bref... Nous n'avons jamais vraiment chercher à le savoir. Nous pensions que ta mère était assez intégrée dans la tribu pour ne pas se changer. De plus nous avions dit à Billy que nous étions de retour pour prévenir tous les membres de la tribu.

-Je doute que me mère était prévenue même si Billy le dit... en coupant la parole à Carlisle. De plus ma mère était une exclue de la tribu pour avoir épousé mon père. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle est morte et qu'elle n'a pas pu arriver à sa transformation complète et Billy ne l'a pas renié. Même si selon lui il est aussi possible que ce soit du au fait que ce soit une femme plus qu'à autre chose... Vous n'avez pas essayer de parler aux membres de la tribu ?

-Non, nous ne sommes pas très bien accueilli par eux... Ils sont assez obtus... Je ne sais pas ce que les anciens leur disent mais...

-Nous sommes des ennemis naturelles ! Pour nous vous puez et selon vous nous puons, de plus notre instinct premier est de nous entre-tuer, coupa Rosalie. Pourquoi nous faire un bon accueil ?

-Peut-être que nous sommes au 20 ème siècle et qu'il est temps de surpasser ces peurs ?

-Tu es drôle toi ! S'exclama Alice dans un fou rire. Qui te dis que nous n'allons pas te tuer quand tu aura le dos tourné.

Carlisle foudroya sa fille. Harry déglutit et dit

-Parce que j'ai suffisamment d'ennemis comme ça et que vous ne m'auriez pas révélé toutes ces informations si vous vouliez me tuer dès le début. De plus je pense que cette très ce serait arrêté depuis longtemps si vous n'aviez pas tenu vos promesses non ?

-En effet, Harry. Concernant ta mère c'est tout ce que nous pouvons dire... Penses-tu que nous sommes coupables et que nous devons partir ? Demanda Carlisle

-Comme Alice l'a dit je ne peux pas vous croire aveuglément, même si je pense que vous n'y êtes pour rien de votre plein gré. Je pense qu'il me faudra un eu de temps avant de pouvoir régler ce problème et être sure que vous n'y êtes pour rien, conclu Harry. Il partit rapidement. En sortant il entendit Edward demandé à son père s'il était normal que le louveteau se trimbale avec des oreilles de loup en forme humaine. Harry se sentit rosir... Il se transforma en loup et parti chez lui à la recherche d'une quelconque information qui pourrait justifier que sa mère soit au courant des vampires ou qui permettrait de savoir si sa mère avait rencontrer un vampire.


	6. ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Lecteurs, lectrices,

Petit message pour vous dire que j'abandonne cette histoire ainsi que la publication sur ce compte. Les raisons sont nombreuses mais la plus importante est que je n'ai pas reçu assez de review. L'autre raison est que je n'avais plus vraiment d'inspiration et bon face au manque de review j'ai pas trouvé nécessaire d'essayer. Voilà je suis juste dégoûtée parce que le principe était nouveau, que c'était du coup logique que les 2 univers se rencontrent, c'est pas o mon dieu il y a des vampires qui ont des pouvoirs alors qu'ils sont moldus et o mon dieu les sorciers existent mais on n'en a jamais entendu parlé et les voltura non plus. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment tenable ou logique pour ma part. Et puis pour le coup le héros faisait vraiment face à quelque chose : le racisme, la perte de sa mère, le rejet de la part de sa tribu, l'amour déçu avec Axel... Dommage donc mais je n'irais pas plus loin. Bonne lecture à tous sur d'autres fanfiction qui j'espère réussiront mieux que moi et vous ferons oublier les soucis de votre journée.


End file.
